The Inventor is aware that current access control systems often make use of electro-magnetic locking arrangements for granting access to access-restricted areas (e.g. to control access to expensive equipment which needs to be protected against unauthorised access, e.g. by potential thieves). The disadvantage however of electro-magnetic locks are that they have to be powered all the time; draw large currents (i.e. up to 3 amps); are expensive; relatively difficult to install; and relatively heavy.
It is an object of this invention to provide means which the Inventor believes will at least alleviate some of the above identified problems.